In the prior art, the detection of at least the position of an object in space can be performed by dedicated systems such as radars or ultrasound systems.
This detection can be used for various applications such as touch-less gesture recognition (such as in U.S. Pat. No. 9,638,297), or automated car parking (such as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,679,527).
There is a need to propose new methods and systems for detecting an object.